The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computing function execution, and more particularly to generating a user input interface to control a software application.
Most modern application interfaces, especially modern healthcare application interfaces, include a wide variety of executable functions. Modern applications may offer a combination of standard keyboard shortcuts to execute the various computing functions and/or provide users the ability to configure keyboard shortcuts. A modern user interface may include some sort of graphical interface where icon-associated shortcuts may execute computing functions, and/or a dialog box that allows a user to select a function and then press a key or key-combination to associate the execution of the function, or a set of functions, with the key/key-combination.